Route XX
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: This is an idea I came up with for this and would greatly enjoy it if you read it. Warning Kuroha is in it.


The shot echoed in my mind, yet I didn't feel the numb darkness. My eyes watched horrified and wide as my best friend and crush fell to the ground. There was red falling off of him and I could do nothing but watch. By now Momo, Mary, and Kano turned. My hands went slack and the gun fell out of my hand to the ground. Then I fell beside Shintaro with tears in my eyes.

"Stupid Shintaro." I muttered as the tears fell from my eyes.

"You murdering monster!" I heard Momo yell at me. I looked up to them with desperation in my eyes, but they didn't see it instead they were running off.

I pulled Shintaro's limp body to me and cried in his shoulder. I felt it slipping more and more. My sanity was failing. It was already getting bad, but this was worsening the condition.

'It's your fault he died.' I heard the tauting dark voice declare in my head. 'If you hadn't tried to kill us to get rid of me it wouldn't have happened. What a shame too I wasn't going to kill him I had taken a liking to him as a dog for myself.'

A sob ripped it's way from my throat. I tried to save all my friends and I end up killing the only one that really mattered. I recall the memory before hand. My name getting shouted and hands going with mine trying to rip the gun out of them. It didn't work and instead the trigger had been pulled when the barrel was aimed at him. I held tighter to Shintaro ignoring the voice that had been plaguing me. I was getting weaker and soon I was sure that the voice would take over.

"I'm sorry Shintaro... And I-I love you... I at least w-wanted you to know." I whispered softly with hitched words from crying.

"Konoha, what happened to master?" I hear Ene's voice from his phone. That's what snaps it the last bit I have and suddenly I'm not me anymore and just staring watching the voice. He pulls the phone out and has a smirk on his face.

"The name's Kuroha not Konoha and your 'master' is dead brat." he speaks and shatters the phone in his grip as Ene screams. I want to stop him and I try to stop him, but I'm not me anymore just a figment that is there. I end up going through him, but I can see his smirk widen. "Nice try Konoha, but you can't do anything now it's my turn to play."

My body feels constricted and I look down to see black snakes they ripped and tore at me. "I still think I'm going to keep him. He makes such a beautiful corpes, does he not?" Kuroha laughs darkly. "All of you're friends but the medusae are going to die now." He talks to Shintaro and moves a piece of his dark hair aside.

_Kuroha_

I admit the boy in my arms is still cute even after he has died. It seems no matter what form I take he is still in my heart. To bad I will never be able to have him as more than this. Oh well time to get to work. I think I'll take him with me. I stand and pick the gun up carrying him with one arm over my shoulder. I walked back to the 'Dans' hideout. I stepped to the door and set him against the wall.

"I shall be back lovely." I brush his hair back again and lightly pressed my lips to his forehead. I opened the door with a smirk planted on my face. I seen Momo, Kano, Kido, Seto, and Mary. My eyes settled on Mary, how perfect. The rest however moved in front of her. Oh well they were going to die anyway. I stepped forward and easily shot Kido in the side. She fell to the ground sadly she didn't quite die, but she did look very weak. Kano took his eyes off of me to look at her horrified. Which was his mistake. I stepped forward quickly and my gun was between his eyes. I didn't give him a chance and I shot. Then I moved to Momo who looked scared, but held her ground in protecting Mary. I shot her in the stomach sending her to the ground. The black snakes around me slither happily. Seto is the last one and I grab him by the shirt and lift him up. With a smirk I nod to the snakes. They slither off of me and around his neck.

They constrict him as Mary reaches for him. Mary is on the ground at this point and the snakes constrict tighter. Until with his dying words of "I love you Mary..." the last breath of air leaves him and I drop his limp body to the ground. "Welcome to the tragedy, Queen." I laugh.


End file.
